


Human Plate:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Valentine's Day Series: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Food Sex, General, Human Plate, Licking, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Sex, Sexual Content, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny has a great Valentine’s Day, Cause of his love for Steve, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	Human Plate:

*Summary: Danny has a great Valentine’s Day, Cause of his love for Steve, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

“You look absolutely terrific like this, Babe”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said with lust, as he leaned in, & licked a nipple, & bit it. His partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett was in all of his naked glory, blindfolded, & tied spread-legged on their bed.

 

The Blond decided to use his lover, as a human plate, & decorated his glorious body with his Valentine’s Day snacks, as soon as he was fine, He went for it, & didn’t care about any messes, that might happen. He dragged his tongue along his body, which made the former seal moan in pleasure.

 

“Danno”, He whined, as his blond adonis continued his assault. “Shush, I am enjoying every delicious inch of you”, as he took him into his mouth without hesitation. Steve shouted, as this happened, & let his release out. The Five-O Commander exclaimed, “Shit !”, as this happened.

 

He used just the hint of teeth, & sucked him from root to top, & Steve just fainted from it all. Danny kissed him lightly, & asked, “You okay, Babe ?”, as he untied him. The Hunky Brunette just pushed him down on the bed, & ravished him, til they were both spent.

 

“That was the hottest thing ever, But, I get to use you as a plate on next year’s Valentine’s Day”, Steve said, as he kissed his lover sweetly, Danny said with a smile, “Deal”, & they fell asleep holding each other, as they dream already their next Valentine’s Day evening.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
